The invention relates to a bathing water pre-mixing system. More particularly, the invention relates to a system for combining hot and cold water, and mixing the same to a desired water temperature desired by the user, before it is released to the user for bathing.
People have different preferrences with regard to the temperature of the water that they bathe in. Some people like the water dispensed from their shower head to be lukewarm. Others prefer to take a shower with very hot water. Whatever temperature is desired, it must be obtained by mixing cold water and scalding hot water.
Usually the mixing is done by adjusting the hot and cold water taps, until the desired temperature is achieved. Part of the mixing process always involves running the hot water tap until the water obtained therefrom is very hot. This involves allowing cooled down water sitting in the hot water pipes to run off, until only hot water fresh from the source is available at the tap. While the user waits for the water from the tap to become hot, and then experimentally adjusts the mix with the cold water to obtain the desired temperature, all water is wasted down the drain.
In addition to the wastefullness of the present system as described, it can also surprise the user with a sudden burst of hot or cold water, causing discomfort or injury. Before the hot water being dispensed is obtained directly from the hot water source, it can oscillate between hot and warm. Thus, one might believe that the hottest water is currently being dispensed and adjust the temperature accordingly, only to be surprised moments later when the hot water suddenly reaches its true maximum temperature. In addition, in some low pressure plumbing systems, a toilet flush or any other use of cold water in the household can confront the shower user with a suddenly stream of scalding hot water.
Further, conventional plumbing systems generally have no provisions for storing water for an emergency. In the event of an emergency such as an earthquake or fire, it is quite likely that the water supply will be interrupted. When the water supply is suddenly interrupted, very little water can be obtained from the household plumbing before the lack of pressure prevents further water retrieval.
In addition, it has been discovered that high pressure water from a standard showerhead can help hair loss progress. The high pressure water can irritate the scalp. In addition, the water leaving the showerhead is not always uniformly mixed. Thus, Alternately hot and cold water droplets leaving a standard showerhead can damage the scalp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,177 to Cashmore discloses a fluid flow and temperature control apparatus, for supplying a liquid at a constant temperature. Cashmore employs computer controlled valves for regulating the output water temperature in real time. A mixing chamber is provided which does not store water, but which simply constitutes a place where the hot water and cold water pipes are joined. Cashmore does not prevent water waste, since the water must still be "run off" until the required temperature is obtained.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,854,499 to Neumann discloses a temperature sensitive shower diverter valve and method for diverting shower water. Neumann is aimed at preventing a sudden burst of hot water from reaching a person while showering. To accomplish the same, Neumann employs a diverter valve at the shower head which automatically diverts the water away from the user when a sudden change in temperature is detected. Neumann simply interrupts the shower spray when the water is too hot, it does not help achieve an optimum shower water temperature for the user.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,780 to Pollack describes an automated bathroom system. The system regulates water temperature and injects cleaning solutions and bath additives into the water stream. This system is wastefull, since it directs water to the drain if it is outside of a predetermined temperature range.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,554,688 to Puccerella discloses a water saving system which employs return lines, which return water to the water heater when the water in the pipes falls below a predetermined temperature. This system requires a complex network of pipes to operate, and cannot be easily installed in a conventional plumbing system simply having a hot water and cold water supply.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.